In Your Arms
by Sesshomaru'sbabygirl
Summary: Oh! Le gasp! Sesshomaru in love? What the hell is this? No freakin way, right? Ummm...wrong! Sesshy's got it BAD for a..dun dun duuuuun: HUMAN! AND it's NOT Rin! What's the world coming to?
1. Chapter 1

Title: In Your Arms

Author: Sesshomarusbaby

Rating: M(for later chapters)

From: Inuyasha

Warnings: Violence, language, maybe lemon, possibly some OOCness, in my story Sesshy has two arms

Summary: An American girl somehow finds a way into the feudal era, and can't figure out how to get back, so she stays with Sesshomaru

Author's notes: I suck at summaries, bare with me. I REALLY don't want this to turn out to be/seem to be a Mary Sue fic: IT'S NOT!

Chapter 1: Not in Kansas anymore

Saxon Budell walked up and down her driveway at 7 o'clock in the morning, on a Friday. CD player headphones were firmly implanted in her ears, while Evanescence's "Bring Me to Life" filled her head. She passed around her 1998 Ford Ranger pick-up, waiting for her watch to go off to tell her it was time to haul ass to school. Her pace was steady, but slow as she walked; why work now when she had gym first period?

She looked down at her wrist and saw that it was 7:20. Not time to go yet. 'I can leave a little early, I guess.' She walked up the stairs to her porch and grabbed the brown Jansport backpack that was sitting in an old wooden rocking chair, before heading to her beat up truck. True, it was old, and it didn't look the greatest, what with its chipped black paint, and rusted exterior, but she loved her vehicle, and even named it her baby.

This, of course, was much to the chagrin of her boyfriend, Jason. _He_ wanted to be her baby, but it was a joke among their group of friends that she loved her truck more than she loved him. She would never admit it, but it was true-she didn't really love him yet, even though he told her daily that he loved her "with all of his being". OK, Jason. Lay off the crack for a while, won't ya hon?

She knew that he didn't really love her; boys were so quick to declare their love, and ever so quick to take it back. It was actually kind of funny, since of the few boyfriends that she'd had, all of them had told her that they loved her. Well, that was rather odd considering that all of them now had new girlfriends, which they no doubt, told that they loved as well. Huh. Funny how that works, isn't it?

She climbed into the front seat, and set her bag on the seat beside her. She turned her keys into the ignition, and buckled her seat belt. As she drove down her street, she popped Evanescence into her outdated CD player, and hummed along, all the way to school. Parking in her usual spot next to the other pick ups on the east side, she grabbed her bag, and headed for the huge doors that marked the entrance to the school.

As she walked up the steps to the maroon Marengo High School building, she shifted her pack to the other shoulder. 'Oh, wait! Crap, algebra test today…and I didn't study!' She sighed and raised her face to the clouds. "Why me?" she wondered out loud, and then continued up the steps.

'OK, when figuring irrational square roots, you take the biggest factor that's a rational square and…' She grabbed the handle to the door, and felt a pull on her palm. It was weird, like the door was sucking her in-wait! What?

'What the hell?' The pull became stronger, as it sucked her in by her palm. 'I have to let go!' She tried to release her grip on the handle, but her efforts were futile! She began to panic, as the world around her faded away, and she entered a…purple?…abyss where she seemed to be floating to the…bottom? She "landed" on what seemed to be a big scalyhorse with two heads. Sitting in the saddle next to her was a little girl with black hair and soulful brown eyes. She was dressed in one of those traditional Japanese outfits. 'What were those things called again? Kimonos, that's it!' She had on an orange and yellow kimono with red and green markings in the shapes of circles and lines. Patched designs of each fabric made up the dress, and she had a single small ponytail on one side of her head.

'Who's she?' And weirder yet, there was a…toad thing sitting next to her, dressed in a green kimono, and holding some freaky staff. 'What is going on?'

The group was following a tall, slender man with long, gorgeous silver hair. He was dressed in a white kimono with red markings, with bushy pant legs and a loose fitting over coat. He was wrapped in spiked armor, with a yellow and blue sash around his waist, and a white fluffy piece hanging over his right shoulder. His ears were pointed at the tips, and he had two red stripes across each cheek. A blue crescent moon adorned his forehead, and his features were hard, and cold. His face was solemn, and Saxon got the feeling that the guy probably never smiled in his life. He walked with an air of dignity, of someone who had power, and knew it.

At his hip, sat two swords. One was slender, and its handle was stripped with blue and yellow cloth and had a gentle yet powerful aura coming from it, while the other's was black, with a circle of metal at the tip, and had an evil aura coming from it. She shuddered; she didn't like that particular sword.

The little girl suddenly turned her head in her direction, and laid eyes on her. At first, she was silent from shock, but then, a high-pitched scream could be heard for at least three miles. Her companions, turned to look at her, to see what was the matter, and before she could blink, the scary-looking guy had her by the throat, and glowing-green claws were pointed in her face.

"How dare you trespass my lands, human? Do you not now who I am?"

Saxon, was terrified beyond words, and couldn't bring herself to answer his question. She gathered her courage and looked into the face of her attacker. His hard amber eyes pierced her very soul, and she stared back, unblinking, as she grew more and more terrified, and every second the smell of poison grew stronger, and his deadly claws inched their way towards her face.

His face was emotionless! How could someone have such uncaring eyes? Eyes were supposed to be the entry into your soul! Did this man have no soul? She tried to swallow, but he tightened his grip on her neck, his claws now digging into her skin, drawing a thin trickle of blood to travel down her throat.

"Answer me human, if you want to live a little while longer."

She continued to stare into his unblinking eyes as she struggled to answer. 'What have I gotten myself into now?'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

OK, that's it for now! So, what do you think? I'll only continue if enough people review and tell me they like. My standards: at least 15 reviews. The next chapter is almost done, so it's up to you!

Sesshomarusbaby


	2. What Now?

Title: In Your Arms

Author: Sesshomarusbabygirl

Rating: M (for later chapters)

From: Inuyasha

Warnings: Violence, language, maybe lemon, some OOCness, in my story Sesshy has two arms

Disclaimer: (I know, I forgot in the first chapter) It's not mine, it's hers; **_points to Rumiko Takahashi_**; but Saxon's mine! And I like to use the others for my own twisted pleasure. XD (heehee)

Summary: An American girl finds her way into the feudal era and travels with Sesshomaru

Author's Notes: I suck at summaries; **_points to the above entry;_** so bear with me here. I REALLY don't want this to turn into a Mary Sue. I repeat, IT'S NOT A MARY SUE! IT'S NOT A MARY SUE! (HEY LOOK AT ME! I'M NEW!)

I'd also like to say that I got this idea from listening to Staind's "Zoë Jane" At first, it was meant to be a story about Rin and Sesshy's relationship (father/daughter), but I thought, why not give Rin a new mommy right? MAYBE! Maybe new mommy, we don't know what Saxon's going to do yet, now do we? She's pretty pissed at Sesshy right now; don't really think she would be with him, no matter how much of a cutie Rin is!

OK, I KNOW I said I wanted at least 15 reviews, but, I really wanted to get this up since it was already done, and espcially to the ONE PERSON who reviewed-**Littlemissred95**-Thank you SO MUCH, for being my first ever reviewer and not giving me a flame (my first fanfic), so heres to you!

Chapter 2: What Now?

Saxon stared into the eyes of her attacker, trying to loosen his grip on her airway. Her efforts proved futile, as he didn't even react to her hits and kicks. He just glared at her with his cold amber eyes, his soulless amber eyes. She tried to scream but the sound was caught in her throat by the ever-pressing hand.

"Sesshomaru-sama, please, stop! She didn't do anything my lord!" The little girl was at his feet now, pulling on his pant leg.

He didn't even look at her when he answered in his chilling voice. "Be silent, Rin." The girl lowered her head to the ground and mumbled, "Yes, Lord Sesshomaru." She let go of his leg, and went to stand by the odd toad creature.

The thing was mean! He started shouting at her, yelling at her, "You stupid _ningen_! How dare you speak to Sesshomaru-sama, you ungrateful- ahhhhhhh!" The giant, two-headed horse thing, had calmly walked over and sat on him. Rin was staring at him curiously. "What are you doing, Lord Jaken?" she asked innocently. Jaken, or whatever his name was, just continued to flay about, fretting to the two headed creature to get off him.

"Jaken. Stop it. You're annoying me." The little toad opened his mouth in shock, before stuttering, "Yes, milord." Again, he kept his eyes on her.

What was she going to do? He wouldn't let go of her, and it was getting hard to breath. She put her hands over his, and try as she might, she couldn't pry them off. She thought she could try and scratch him off, but then she realized that she had no nails to scratch him with. 'The one time in my life that long nails could have been useful.' But then again, how was she to know that some weird guy with fairytale creatures for companions would soon attack her?

OK, teenage pressures she could handle, but this was ridiculous!

'I won't give up,' she thought, and put her hands on his once more. Drawing every ounce of strength she possessed, she tried once again to make him let go. Little by little she felt his hands lift. Not much, but they definitely moved. She kept trying, sweating with effort, to pry him off, until she finally got his hands loose enough to were she could talk, roughly anyway.

"Let…go…why…do you…want to…hurt me?" If she could she would have been panting, but his hands were still too tight. She carefully watched his face for any type of reaction, hoping to at least see some sign that he even recognized that she spoke. And, once again, she found none. 'Alright, now he's just ticking me off.' If she hadn't been so scared she might have yelled at him.

'What now?'(A/N: Yay, I used the title of the chapter!) Saxon was beginning to get dizzy, and her vision was starting to blur. Lack of oxygen to her brain was starting to affect her.

Her thoughts were racing, and she was beginning to panic. 'Is this really how I'm going to die? In some strange place where I have no idea where I am, murdered by some guy I don't even know? I want to live! I want to graduate, go to college, and live my life! I don't want to die now!' In a last desperate effort to save herself, she thrust her leg up, and kicked him right in the groin, putting all of her survival instincts into her kick.

She watched in satisfaction, as his eyes widened and his mouth gaped slightly. His grip loosened just enough so that she could get out of it, and she dropped to the ground, clutching her hands to her throat while her depraved lungs gasped for air. She felt the rush of blood to her head, and she coughed several times, trying to make up for lost oxygen. 'Oh, that was close!' She rubbed her sore neck, trying to

Then, regaining a little of her strength, she stood up on wobbly legs. She felt a rush to her head, but brushed it aside, though she held her forehead in her hand. Steeling herself for what was to come, she stood up as straight as she was able, and looked the disturbing man in the eye. 'Those soulless eyes…they're almost…beautiful-wait, WHAT! No they're not!' Mentally shaking her head, she glared daggers at him.

"What is your problem? You didn't even give me a chance to speak before you tried to kill me? What's wrong with you?"

She gestured to Rin and Jaken. "And why are you so mean to them? Especially the little girl, all she did was ask you a question, and you yelled at her! The toad-thing…OK, you can hate him, he creeps me out, but that was still mean!"

'Man, I'm on a roll here,' she thought, and continued her rant. "Yeah, and where the hell are we? I don't even know how I _got_ here, much less why I'm, 'trespassing on your lands'. Geez, buddy, get a hold of yourself." She walked up to him, and pointed a finger into his chest, drawing herself up to her full, 5'3 height, whereas he towered over her by at least a foot.

Nonetheless, she pushed her luck, "What makes you so great that I should be afraid of you, huh? You know something dude you piss me off. You don't show any remorse whatsoever about what you did to me, and you can't even hear me, can you?" She put her hands on her hips, and glared at him again, as he was now not even looking at her. He was staring into the forest over her head, occasionally…sniffing? Why was he sniffing?

She jumped up and down in front of him, trying to get his attention. "What are you looking at? Why are you _sniffing_?" When that failed, she waved her hand in front of his face. "_Hellooooooo_! Anybody, home?" Still he looked over her head.

Saxon heaved a heavy sigh. What was up with this guy? She felt a tug on her jeans, and looked down to find the little girl at her hip.

"Who are you?" she asked curiously.

Saxon smiled. "Well, I'm Saxon. And who might you be?" She spoke in a normal voice. She hated it when people talked to kids like they were idiots. She had hated it in her later childhood, and she suspected this child was no different. The girl looked smart enough-why treat her like she's stupid?

It had annoyed the hell out of her when her stepmother, Myra, had talked to her half-sister like that when she was a baby. The poor kid grew up saying, "sockies", and "waters", and things like that, and everything, even names, became plural. Once, she had even told her to go get her shoes, and Willow had corrected her. "No, sissy, my _shoesies_. Say it right." She was seven at the time. That had been a little strange.

Coming out of her temporary flashback, she again directed her attention to the little girl. "I'm Rin. And over there is Ah-Un." She pointed to the two-headed horse/dragon creature. Then she turned to the toad. "And that's Lord Jaken. He's standing next to Sesshomaru-sama."

Saxon paused. "Rin, is Sesshomaru-sama the tall man with white hair?"

Rin smiled, delighted that someone recognized her master. "Yes! Lord Sesshomaru is very nice to Rin. He is my friend. One day, Rin was hurt very badly…" And the little girl proceeded to tell Saxon about how she found Sesshomaru hurt in the forest and how he had saved her in return for helping him.

"…And even Jaken-sama sometimes plays with me, but most of the time Ah-Un and Rin play together, (gasp)."

Rin stopped and stared wide-eyed at something behind Saxon. She turned around, and saw a strange group of people coming out of the forest. One was another silver-haired man dressed in red with…dog-ears? attached to the top of his head. He carried an old sword at his hip.

Standing next to him was a girl with black hair in a green and white school uniform, and she had a bow and arrow strapped to her back. 'Oh, so there _are_ people like me here?' Saxon made a mental note to talk to the girl about it.

Behind them stood two others. One was a tall man dressed in purple Buddhist monk robes carrying a staff, with an odd rosary-sealed-brace on his left hand. (A/N: yes, all you people who have only watched the show, it is his LEFT hand, because that's how it is in the manga.) Standing next to him was a woman dressed in armor, with long black hair bound on top of her head on a ponytail, and a boomerang over her shoulder. At least, it looked like a boomerang.

A large cat with flames licking at its feet and two tails was to their side, while a tiny child rode its back. He had fluffy brown hair, tucked up in a ponytail, and a fuzz ball cream tail sticking out of his clothes.

Who were all these people? All of these new creatures she had never seen before were starting to creep her out.

She turned to ask Sesshomaru who these people were, but stopped. If it was even possible, he looked even angrier than he had a moment ago, and he was glaring at one member of the group in particular. He seemed to be mad at the guy in the red.

'I wonder why he's so upset at that one guy. Do they know each other?' She could only wonder, as she saw that the other man was glaring as well.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

OK, 2nd chapter complete!Once again, thanx to Littlemissred95 forreviewing. And to all the rest of you as well; even if you didn't review, (**_ANGRY EYES_**). ;**_Smile_**; Have a nice day!

Sesshomarusbabygirl


	3. OK

Title: In Your Arms

Author: Sesshomarusbabygirl

Rating: M (for later chapters)

Subcategory: Inuyasha

Warnings: Violence, language, maybe lemon, some OOCness later (but not much), Sesshy has two arms

Disclaimer: It's not mine, it's hers; **_points to Rumiko Takahashi_**; but Saxon's mine! And I like to use the others for my own twisted sense of pleasure. :P

Summary: An American girl finds out the doorknob to her high school is a portal to the feudal era.

Author's Notes: OK, so I admit my descriptions of the Inu gang in the last chapter were a little un-flowing, but it's really hard when you can't use their names! I'm trying out different POV's, so hopefully they turn out OK

All right, that's it-enjoy!

Chapter 3: OK…

Saxon watched as Sesshomaru and the freaky eared guy glared daggers at one another.

"Inuyasha. How unpleasant to see you here." Sesshomaru calmly stated.

The other guy-not so calm. "Sesshomaru! You bastard, what are you doing here? Come to try to take Tetsusaiga from me again? 'Cause I'm always ready for a fight!" He grasped the old sword at his hip, and brandished it out in front of him. When he did, the sword transformed in a bright light, becoming longer, bigger, and it looked like a _fang_. A big, humungous _fang_. Was that Testuhannawhatchamacallit?

She looked over at Sesshomaru and saw him gazing longingly at the sword. 'He must want that guy's sword. And from what I'm hearing he's been after it before. How rude! Sesshomaru's really starting to piss me off, with this whole, 'I don't care' business, and 'I'm more powerful than you'. Damn freaky, tall, meanie, with a tattoo on his forehead, and…' Saxon continued to chant profanities in her head, while pushing Rin back behind her. Something told her that there was going to be a fight between these two, and she didn't want the little girl to get hurt.

Kagome's POV

Kagome watched as the brother's exchanged words, and hoped this would end soon. They didn't have time for petty disagreements _again_ between those two.

That was when she noticed the girl pushing Rin out of the way. She was dressed in _modern clothes_.

Oh-no! Someone had discovered the portal! What was she going to do! Sesshomaru could hurt the girl, and Kagome didn't think she knew much about Feudal Japan by the way she was acting.

As quietly as she could, she slipped back into the shadows of the forest, and began to circle around towards Sesshomaru. She had to get to the girl before she got hurt.

She pushed aside the skinny trees in her way, trying to ignore the sting of their whip as they flung back at her. The faster she got there the faster she could talk to the girl.

She finally reached the clearing, and slowly approached her. It was strange, she didn't appear to be Japanese, and she wasn't wearing a uniform. 'Funny, it's Monday, didn't she have school? Maybe she goes to a school that allows streets.' Perhaps she was from a different country; but then, how did she get here if she didn't live in Japan?

She came up behind her, and tapped her on the shoulder. She whirled around, a puzzled expression on her face, her long brown hair whipping about her.

"Oh. It's you."

Kagome stuttered. "You know me?"

She gave a half-smile. "I just saw you on the other side. I saw your modern clothes, er; uniform and I really wanted to talk to you about how the hell I got here! Where ever _here_ is anyway." Her face was one of frustration, and a hint of curiosity, and Rin was staring up at her, still hiding behind her legs from Kagome.

Kagome shook her head to clear _her_ startled expression, and turned towards Inuyasha. He and Sesshomaru were battling full out now, and Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara were grouped into the forest trying to stay out of the way of the fighting brothers.

"So, where exactly are we anyway? I'm Saxon by the way." She stuck her hand out towards her.

She shook it briefly. "I'm Kagome. And you're in Japan." 'Don't drop the big bomb yet'.

"Japan? How in the hell did I get to Japan?" She said, more to herself than to Kagome.

Kagome bit her lip. "Well, not _just_ Japan. Feudal Japan."

Saxon's eyes bulged. 'Lovely. Not only am I half way across the world, but I am also 5000 years (A/N: I'm just guessing here, anybody know exactly when the Feudal era is?) in the wrong direction.'

She gave a defeated smile. "Lucky, lucky me. I try to go to school like I should, and what happens? I get pulled into some freaky pla-" She quickly jumped out of the way of a poisonous whip that came flying from the feuding brothers.

'OK, _sama_, you just pushed my last button.' A pissed expression on her face, she marched over to the dueling pair. Grabbing Inuyasha by his ear, she dragged him away from his brother, and "handed" him to Kagome, then walked over to Sesshomaru.

"Hey, Lord Fluffy. I got a secret for you," She grabbed his hair and pulled his face close to hers.

"YOU ALMOST FUCKING KILLED US OVER HERE! WATCH WHERE YOU'RE WAVING THAT THING OF YOURS, YOU COULD HAVE HIT RIN!" Saxon deliberately used his little girl to make her point. Rin had been standing behind her when he flung his whip at them carelessly, and if she hadn't seen it coming before they had, she could have been hurt bad.

Funny, she hardly knew the girl and yet she felt very protective of her. 'Heh,' she thought, 'Probably because she had to live with this stupid asshole, over here, who seemed to have no compassion or feelings whatsoever.'

She glared hard at the jerk she was holding to her. He deserved to be taught somewhat of a lesson.

Inuyasha's POV

Finally, somebody was man, err…woman enough to put his pig-headed brother in his place. That is, besides him, of course. It was rather refreshing to see the mighty Sesshomaru reprimanded by a feisty human girl.

A feisty human girl with modern clothing. Who was she? He didn't think she was one of Kagome's friends, and her hair was an odd color-like mud, almost. No, mud wasn't the right word-like Kagome's sweets; like shokolatt. Yeah, like shokolatt. She wasn't wearing clothes like Kagome-she was wearing some weird dark blue pants; girls in pants?; and with a black, tight shirt of some kind. It had strange symbols on the front that almost looked like writing, but not any writing he had ever seen. What was it? He would have to ask Kagome later.

Right now, though he was kind of worried about the girl. She just screamed at a very powerful demon lord that would have no qualms about simply killing her slowly and painfully on the spot.

He watched Sesshomaru carefully, hoping he wouldn't hurt the odd, but brave, human who just gave him quite the earful.

Sesshomaru's POV

"What are you doing?" he asked calmly. What was she thinking? Was she that dense? Or did she just have that much courage?

But could it be called courage? Or gall…

Either way, he had not enjoyed being lectured by this human. His battles were _his_ t dictate, and this _human_ had absolutely no say in his affairs.

A light of recognition came to her anger clouded eyes, and she looked over his shoulder, fear and guilt written on her face. For one scant moment she looked almost terrified of what she had done.

But, of course, it only lasted one tiny moment.

Her eyes again blazed with the fire of her anger. She narrowed her gaze at him, and pushed herself up to her maximum height, forcing herself in his face. "I'm **trying** to make a point! Do you care _nothing _Rin then? The poor kid follows you around in gratitude as your servant, and you care nothing for even her safety?" The girl held a disgusted look on her face.

How dare she judge him? How **dare** she say he held no feelings for his Rin? Who was _she_ to judge _him_?

"That's not right, at all!"

All let out a surprised gasp at his exclamation. They gawked openly at him, surprised by his outburst.

Had he just revealed his feelings?

OK, chapter 3 DONE! Thank gosh, I was having a hard time with this chap, but hopefully the next one will come easier.

Guess what all? I now have TWO reviewers! OMG, so many!

Come on, guys, even a little one? PLEASE? PLEASE!

PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!

Oh, and thank you, **kuro-chan10307**, for being my 2nd reviewer. Yes, I thought somebody needed to sooner or later, and why not Saxon?

OK, I know in the first chapter I said I wanted at least 15 review? Well, I want the total of reviews to be at least 10 before I update the next chapter-so REVIEW! Please?

Sesshomarusbabygirl


End file.
